


This water is too salty

by howlittleweare



Series: For Claypso I fell [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Pirates, Ship Battles, mentions of other seijoh characters, the plot develops a little?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlittleweare/pseuds/howlittleweare
Summary: It was a Tuesday, not that anyone really kept track of the days, when a cannon shot through the captain’s quarters. Oikawa, who was in the middle of having his brains fucked out of him by the incarnation of the sea, could not have wished for a worse cock-block.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: For Claypso I fell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177538
Kudos: 25





	This water is too salty

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta T.T

It was a Tuesday, not that anyone really kept track of the days, when a cannon shot through the captain’s quarters. Oikawa, who was in the middle of having his brains fucked out of him by the incarnation of the sea, could not have wished for a worse cock-block. The two men quickly dressed and rushed up on deck, adrenaline spiking as they heard more canon fire in the air. It was dark and hard to see anything out on the open ocean, but a shape appeared around an island, another pirate ship. Oikawa could see the bright flashes of canon fire as the ship sailed closer, and large splashes erupted on either side of the Crown as the canon balls barely missed the ship.

They had anchored their ship just off shore a little rocky strip of land for the night, enjoying a night of relaxing after plundering a crooked merchant’s hoard on another island miles off. Oikawa had given his men the night off, in good spirits after a job well done, and had retired to the company of Iwaizumi in his cabin. Now, though, another pirate ship was quickly gaining on them, guns blazing and flag flying. “Kunimi! raise the anchor, Kyotani, drop canvas!”

Oikawa stood at the stern of the boat, glaring out his spyglass at the ship approaching from the rear. The opposing ship’s black pirate flag was flying, meaning they meant business. Yahaba approached his captain, asking “Are we running or fighting Captain?”

“We’ll run unless we have to fight. I don’t want to loose our cargo.” Oikawa snapped his spyglass shut and raced for the wheel, instructing Hanamki to go grab their ammunition barrels from the hold below deck. They would need plenty of cannon balls and gunpowder for this. Oikawa recognized those sails and cannons, it was Dateko: A rival pirate crew that Oikawa had crossed paths with before. They were known as the iron ship for their defenses. They would be hard to take down in a fight.

Captain Futakuchi was a cocky but smart sailor. He wouldn’t be after Oikawa’s ship normally, given the reputation Oikawa had cultivated. They had been allies on one or two occasions, and never had any outright fights to harbor any grudges for the other. This made him think maybe the hoard of gold they had tracked and stole actually belonged to Dateko? Ushijima was usually solid on his information that he gave Oikawa, though, he was sure it belonged to a merchant that was stealing from his employers. That wouldn’t make sense, then why Dateko would—

It then occurred to Oikawa, they were after Iwaizumi.

Why else would an ally ship be attacking unprovoked? They somehow found out about Calypso. Damn, Oikawa knew he should have handled the rumors better. Could one of his crew members talked while in port somewhere? He was sure they were loyal, but amongst pirates loyalty was not the currency of the modern world, currency was. He couldn’t run from this, it may only prove that he had the aid of a God.

Dateko had been solid allies in the past but the Captain knew he would have to take them out, whether to protect his reputation or to protect Iwaizumi, he didn’t know.

The sky was dark with clouds covering the glowing moon, the only light were bursts of cannons fired from the enemy ship. Oikawa pulled The Crown out of the bay and into deeper waters, here they would have more freedom to maneuver. The winds were gentle tonight, “Not a lot of power to quickly turn,” he cursed under his breath, turning the rudder as far at it would go to spin his ship around. Iwaizumi raised his arm and massive wave raised itself and flushed against starboard, giving her the extra push to turn towards Dateko.

“Ready cannons!” Oikawa yelled over the sudden rush of waves. Lighting sparked across the horizon.

“Ready cannons, sir!” Echoed his second in command to the other crew members. Dateko’s gray tattered sails whipped in the wind as they were raised, slowing its momentum. What was Futakuchi’s plan? He approached guns blazing and now was attempting to slow? Maybe he wanted a fight that would last.

Oikawa mourned his ship, knowing the damage she would take before they would be able to successfully take down Dateko. But the time was quickly approaching as Iwaizumi pushed the waves at their stern, increasing their speed. The shouts of his crew above and below deck assured him they were ready though. Cannons were loaded and the crew were armed. The adrenaline running through their veins was palpable, tensing their muscles and sharpening their minds. They were pirates, they had fought before and they will fight again. They knew the challenge they were up against, but none cowered away from the fight, and Oikawa felt his face split into a grin. Dateko had stopped firing their canons. There was silence between the ships, the air charged with electricity. The salty spray of the sea bit at his eyes but he kept them wide open.

“Ready!” He yelled, as their ship came close to Dateko, yards away from firing. Thunder cracked above. “Aim!”

All of a sudden Yahaba raced onto the upper deck, waving furiously. Rain had started to drizzle and it collected on his first mate’s face, washing away grime and dirt in streaks. “Sir, they’re raising a flag!”

Oikawa whipped his spyglass out and raised it to his eye, seeing himself the black fighting flag being lowered and a white flag being raised in its stead. “What are they playing at?” He whispered to himself.

“What are your orders, Captain? The cannons are ready.”

Iwaizumi looked at the captain, waiting for his answer. Attack or truce? It could be a trap, in which attacking first would give them the upper hand, but he was curious what Futakuchi was up to. The sails creaked in the wind above, their ropes holding strong.

“Hold fire, drop anchor and raise a plank for boarding.”

Upon the iron ship, a big two mast galleon, Futakuchi stood grinning and waiting for Oikawa and his trusted first mates, Yahaba and Hanamaki. Dateko’s crew were gathered around, giving the trio a wide berth as they boarded. No pistols or swords were drawn, but there was a tense energy between Oikawa and this crew. The sturdy planks of Dateko’s ship creaked under his boots. He ran a hand upon the rail, feeling its worn solid wood. As Oikawa examined the ship, his eyes did not leave the captain or his iron crew. They could still turn against him. Iwiazumi stood frowning on the deck of their ship watching from a distance as Oikawa met with Futakuchi.

Oikawa was barely able to convince Iwaizumi to stay on board the Crown. To be honest, he was a little nervous without the god’s protection. He had a loaded pistol on his hip at the ready if things went south. 

“Oikawa, you’re surprisingly hard to track down.” Futakuchi greeted.

“Apparently not hard enough. Why did you fire on us?” Oikawa demanded, still grumpy about being interrupted mid-coitus for what appeared to be nothing.

“Just part of the job,” the captain of Dateko joked.

“Job?”

“You know you’re not the only one paid by the navy these days. Ushijima contracted us.”

“And what did he pay you to do?”

“To study you.” Oikawa froze. Anyone else wouldn’t be telling Oikawa this, but he and Futakuchi and been through enough together to earn a sense of some loyalty. “He’s under some delusion that you’re magic or whatever the hell.”

His crew laughed, a haunted sounding noise. Oikawa wasn’t sure if this was a threat or a joke. But Futakuchi’s smile was genuine, and he reached out a hand to shake Oikawa’s. Futakuchi and his crew looked like they posed no threat, and no one had attacked yet, so Yahaba and Hanamaki had lowered their weapons, but the crew back on the Crown still held steady aim. They were still pirates anyways. Oikawa was still on edge, but he met the other captain’s hand shake with strength and trust.

“So you firing on us was a part of your study?”

“We never wanted to actually fight, so we aimed around you. Wanted to see how you ran. But then you turned right towards us to fight back.”

“You actually hit my ship!”

“Total accident.” Futakichi’s grin was seedy but still genuine. “We’ll pay for the damages.” His quartermaster sputtered but rushed off to grab payment to cover the expenses anyway.

After Futakuchi promised to stop following them, with some bribery of course, the Crown sailed off to find another island to hide and rest for the night. Port Royal where he was due to turn in his crooked merchant’s bounty was still a days journey away.

It was the early hours of the morning, not too long before sunrise, but Oikawa gave his men the morning off, wanting to sleep in as well. It was when he returned to his cabin with Iwaizumi that he was reminded of the giant hole blown through his quarters. “Ughh, that damn bastard!”

“Yeah, the aim of that one was unfortunate. Nothing your carpenter can’t fix though.” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“At least they won’t be firing at us anymore,” Oikawa mused, dropping his guns by the bedside. “Unless I do something that deserves it that is.”

“So what is Ushijima hoping to find by having someone spy on you?” Iwaizumi said, untying his sash around his waist and stripping off his loose shirt. Oikawa was quiet, busy taking off his own clothes and reflecting on this question. Futakuchi didn’t believe in any of the rumors, but if Ushijima was paying others to watch him, who else would be after Oikawa’s secrets?

“I’m starting to worry,” He admitted softly, when they were in bed together, arms wrapped around his lover’s waist.

“Maybe we should start to look for a solution sooner rather than later.”

“Ushiwaka won’t give up, especially when he truly thinks that I’m hiding something.”

“I have an idea… we may need to travel up river though.”

Oikawa cringed, physically retracted from Iwaizumi as though he were repulsed by the idea. “Are you sure it’s a need? And not just a passing fancy?”

Iwaizumi gave him a look and he returned his face to Calypso’s neck, where he smelled strongest of the sea. He could feel Iwaizumi’s grumble there too when he said “The witch could help us.”

Oikawa dug his teeth into Iwaizumi’s neck as punishment but he couldn’t bring himself to argue. As much as he loathed to admit it, an otherworldly person could help solve their otherworldly problem. “For now let’s sleep.”

“You sure you don’t want to continue what we were doing earlier?” Iwaizumi’s hands on his back drifted lower to grab his ass. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile into his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me improve! Thanks for any feedback!!


End file.
